Jefferson, West Virginia
by Izzieluv
Summary: Previously titled Emma Nessie is 16 or looks it anyways and Jacob decides that it's time to tell her about the imprint. They get together and everything is perfect until the Cullens are forced to move.
1. Nessie Chapter 1

Nessie Chapter 1

"Nessie!" My mom called up to me. We were still living in Forks, kind of hiding out until my aging slowed, although Grandpa had estimated it slowing when I appeared to be in my twenties, but I was sixteen, and had been for three months and I still looked sixteen, by how I had been aging I would look at least eighteen by now. Everyone had agreed we were going to wait at least one more month and if I hadn't aged I was going to be enrolled in Forks High as Renesmee Cullen, going by Nessie of course. I was going to be Grandma and Grandpa's new adopted daughter, all of the citizens of Forks thought that Mom, Dad, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmet had all moved out. I was going to tell everyone Grandma and Grandpa adopted me because they were lonely and wanted more children. I was so excited. I knew that the other students would have a much lower intellect than I would but I didn't care, I was so excited to socialize.

I closed my tattered copy of Emma by Jane Austen. I love Jane Austen. Dad got me a copy of the Complete Works of Jane Austen a few months ago. It's a very beautiful copy; it's bound in brown leather, with the titles of the novels pressed into the front and vines surrounding them, and whenever I wanted to read one of her other five novels I read it out of the complete works, but I always read Emma, from a copy Jacob got me for my seventh birthday. He read it in English and said Emma reminded him of me.

"Coming Mom!" I called back. I ran down the stairs, feeling like I was flying. I smelled why my mom had called me down before I saw him. The smell that the rest of my family considered a stench was wonderful to me. Dirt, pine trees, and ferns, he didn't smell like the rest of the werewolves.

"JACOB!" I yelled with excitement. I ran to him at a more human speed, not wanting to hurt him, and jumped into his open arms.  
"Hey Ness." He whispered into my ear. I pulled away from his protective embrace. Not that there was anything I needed to be protected from, but I still felt safer.

"Where did you go? I missed you so much." He had left two months and thirteen days ago. I didn't even realize I was keeping track, but apparently I was. Right before he left seeing him made my stomach do someraults and when I smelled him, my heart pounded in my chest, and when he hugged me, or touched me I got lightheaded and couldn't breathe. He pulled me into another tight embrace and tucked my head under his chin. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, his spectacular scent tickling my nose, still making my heart pound.

"Don't worry about it Nessie" he said sweetly. I squeezed him tightly one last time and stepped back.  
"Now, let me get a look at you beautiful." He said in a different tone than he normally did, more like a boyfriend would say to a girlfriend than a big brother would to a little sister, I brushed it away thinking nothing of it.

I stood back and twirled. I was wearing a pair of black leggings that went just below my knees, with a poufy black and red mini skirt. I had on a deep scoop neck black shirt with a white tank top on underneath it.

Jacob was silent for a moment, and then cleared his throat.

"Umm, want to – uh go for a ride on my bike?" he said nervously.

I looked over to my mom and dad, I am sure pleading was written all over my face. Mom looked over to Dad thinking something for only him to hear. Dad sighed and nodded. I jumped and gave him a big hug; it wasn't very often that I was allowed to ride with Jacob on his bike.

"Thank you so much dad!" I said.  
"Make sure to wear a helmet!" Mom called after me as I rushed out the door.

Jacob and I were heading down the well beaten trail; I let loose a scream as he ran up behind me, tickled my sides then scooped me up in his arms. He ran to his bike quickly, Jacob was a fast runner, but I was faster and I have been able to beat him in races since I was eleven. When we were at his bike he stopped and looked at me for a moment. I closed my eyes, and started leaning my head towards his, as I tilted my head slightly I was shocked when he set me on the ground.

"Hop on!" He said cheerfully, but his voice was somewhat gruff. I climbed on the back of his bike, and he climbed on in front of me. He passed a helmet back to me; I sighed and put it on.  
"I know you don't want to wear it, but your dad would know and he would tell your mom, then we'd both be in trouble, mostly me." Jacob told me with a chuckle at the end.  
"Oh!" I said excitedly "Guess what!"  
"Hmm, did your mom finally admit her undying passion for me?" He said with a chuckle. I laughed.

Jacob had been in love with mom when she was in high school. Dad had left for a while, and Mom started hanging out with Jacob, Jacob started falling for mom and was convinced he had imprinted with her. After talking to some of the other pack he realized that he hadn't imprinted with her, and he was now waiting to meet the girl he was supposed to imprint, if there was one for him at all. I was convinced there was, which was starting to break my heart, I wanted it to be me.

"No! Grandpa thinks I've started aging at a normal pace! If I don't grow much more in a month I can go to high school!" I told him excitement bubbling in my voice.  
"Really Nessie? That's great!" He said turning his head slightly to glance at me.  
"Yeah I am so excited!" I said almost bouncing on the motorcycle.  
"Whoa carful Ness, I don't know if my bike can take that level of excitement!" He said with a chuckle. I forced myself to calm down.  
"Sorry" I said with a sigh. "It's just, we thought I wouldn't age at normal speed until I was almost twenty and I was kind of sad because I really want to meet other kids my… kind of age…" I laughed at myself. "And now I get to go to high school! I am just so excited!" I said with a wide grin.  
"This is our stop!" He said as he pulled his bike over. "Get off; I have something important to tell you."

I climbed off and found a rock to sit on, sat down and tucked my skirt neatly under my legs. Jacob sat on a log that was just opposite me, for once, everything was dry.

"Nessie, I need to tell you something, the problem is, your parents don't know that I am telling you, but, I mean, obviously they will when we get back." He said seriously.  
"Remember how I told you that I thought I had imprinted on your mom, then I found out I didn't because I talked to some of the other guys? Well, I didn't find out that way, I um, well, I kind of lied to you." He said nervously. "I still thought I was imprinted on your mom when she had you, I was so mad at you before I knew you, I thought you were killing your mom, I-I thought you were a monster. But then, the first time I saw Rosalie holding you, the first time I saw your face, your beautiful eyes, I knew, that it wasn't your mom I was imprinted on, it was you." As he said this he had moved next to me on my rock, and was gently cradling my face in his large hand.  
"So, are you, in love with me?" I said hesitantly.  
"I will be whatever you are ready for me to be, a friend and older brother, right now I'm more like an ol-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence and explanation.  
"Be honest, do you love me. Please don't lie to me Jake." I pleaded. Jacob sighed; I put my hand on his, which was still cradling my face lovingly. I focused all my energy on projecting my feelings for him. How I feel when I hear him say my name, when he touches me, all those feelings. He pulled his hand back quickly as if he had been shocked. Even though it wasn't the perfect moment, I closed my eyes and leaned forward, this time he didn't try to stop me. When our lips touched it was like magic, it lasted, but it was sweet and soft, like a first kiss should be.

"Jake, I love you. Not like a little sister loves her big brother, like a girlfriend loves her boyfriend, maybe even more. There has always been a part of me that has." I whispered. He pulled my hand off of his cheek and kissed my palm.

"Nessie, I love you, I have loved you for a really long time, I just wasn't sure if you loved me like I loved you yet. This is kind of the first time I've ever imprinted on someone." He said with a chuckle. I smiled at him. "You know, this is how we're supposed to be" he said sweetly.  
"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head.  
"Together. You and me, me and you. Jacob Ephraim Black and Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Nessie and Jake." He said sweetly.  
"Are you asking me something?" I said, even though I knew he was.  
"Nessie," he said in barely a whisper "Please be my girlfriend" he said then kissed my forehead.  
I smiled "Yes, of course Jacob.


	2. Nessie Chapter 2

Nessie Chapter 2

Jacob and I walked into the house, standing close to each other. I touched his hand and silently letting him know it would be okay. No one was in the room so he leaned down and kissed me, both of us forgetting that my dad would know even though he may not be in the room, when we pulled away my dad was towering over us.

"Umm, hi daddy?" I said, trying to wiggle my way out of trouble. I could tell by his expression that it was too late. He turned on Jake.  
"YOU TOLD HER? WE MADE A DEAL! SHE WOULD _LITERALLY_ BE SIXTEEN! BELLA AND I WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!" He yelled.  
"Dad." I said calmly. "Calm down. Please. I really don't want a fight." I begged.  
"Edward," Jacob said calmly. "I know that was the plan, but an imprint is," Jake chewed on his lip as he searched for the words. "It's a special bond, stronger than what you and Bella have." He explained. Dad started to jump, but Emmett came out of nowhere and tackled him, I could feel the floor shake slightly.  
"Edward, you knew this was going to happen. When you and Jake made the deal, Alice told you he would tell her when you weren't ready."  
"Wait, how did Alice see that? She can't see anything the werewolves do." I asked Emmett looked at me sadly.  
"It's something she saw you doing." I pressed for more answers but if Alice saw anyone's future, and told anyone, no one was allowed to tell the person the vision was about, she doesn't want to take away people's freedom of choice. Emmett looked to Jacob.  
"As you were saying before Eddie so rudely interrupted you." Emmett said with a smile and a wink. Dad pushed him off harshly.  
"Edward," Jacob started again. "Listen, the imprint thing. I know it sounds weird, but sometimes it makes me do things I can't control. Remember when Nessie was six, and we took her to the beach she wandered off, and we didn't think of it, then I just randomly stood up and ran off. Then I brought her soaked to the bone? Well I didn't even know why I ran, I just did… and, if I hadn't she would have drowned." He paused and stared at me quietly. "So with me telling her now, I swear Edward I didn't mean to tell her, I was honestly intending just to take her on a ride on my bike, and next thing I know I'm pulling over where Bella and I rode our bikes for the first time and I was telling her. So maybe, I need to tell her now." Jacob said thoughtfully. My dad glared and left the room. Mom and Aunt Alice came down the stairs "What's all the commotion about?" They asked even though it was obvious that they heard. Jacob spoke before I was even sure what to say.

"I told Nessie about the imprint." He said simply. Aunt Alice smiled and ran to me and gave me a hug.  
"I'm so happy for you." She said quietly.

Later that night I was lying in my bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. It was a lot to take in, in one day, but I was perfectly happy. I fell asleep quickly, and had peaceful dreams. At about three in the morning I felt very warm, I woke up and rolled over.

"Jake!" I whispered as quietly as I could, hoping to not alert my dad. "What are you doing here?"  
"I couldn't sleep, so I came to visit." He said with a cute smile. "Go back to sleep babe, I'm just going to stay here for a little while" He whispered in my ear. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his warm chest.

~~~One Month Later~~~

"Jake!" I said in a giggly voice over the phone. "I'm enrolling in high school! I'm going to Forks High!" I squealed.  
"That's awesome Ness! I'll be right over to celebrate!" He said. "See you soon!" he added then disconnected the line.

About thirty minutes later I found myself on the back of his bike heading back to the Reservation, on my way to Al's Ice Cream Parlor. Sure there were some ice cream places in Forks, but nothing like Al's.

We both ordered our favorites, two scoops of chocolate for him, a scoop of Superman and a scoop of bubblegum for me.

I took a big lick of my ice cream doing my best to get a nice taste of both flavors, and smiled widely. I noticed Jacob staring at me with a look of disgust on his face. I smiled at him with a small giggle.

"What" I asked knowing what was coming.  
"That's disgusting those two flavors should not be ice cream, let alone mixed together." he said with that same disgusted look on his face.

"Come on Jake, give it a try!" I said with a smile.  
"No. Way." He said emphasizing both words.  
"Please? For me?" I said starting to laugh.  
"Sorry, Ness, not even for you." He said with a wink.  
"Jakey, pleeease!" I said laughing  
"Ugh, fine." He gave in and I held my cone up to him. He put his hand over mine and took a small lick.  
"Jake! That is not a taste! You have to take a big lick, and get both of the flavors!" I said in a fake accusing voice. He pouted and then did has he was told.  
"Ness! That is awful!" He said laughing and coughing at the same time.  
"Well, then I don't have to share it with you." I said laughing.  
"So, high school huh?" he asked.  
"Yes!" I squealed, "I can't wait!"  
"So, what's the story?"  
"Same as everyone else, Grandma and Grandpa adopted a new kid."  
"Cullen or Hale?" he asked  
"Cullen. I look more like dad than Aunt Rosalie or Uncle Jasper." I said. "Plus I haven't fallen in love with anyone in my family." I said looking at him.  
"Well then, who did you fall for?" He asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Oh, come on Jake. That is so cliché!"  
"Please Nessie?" He said looking at me with big puppy dog eyes, which by the way, I think his being part dog has an effect on it because he is really good at it, in other words, I caved.  
"Well, he's this major hottie." Jacob started to laugh "Literally. But well he's kind of weird, he's like, hmm, he's like the Hulk. You don't want to see him angry." This really made him laugh.  
"Ness, you are hilarious." He chuckled.  
"Thanks I try." I said sarcastically, I started to lick my ice cream.  
"Uh-uh." Jake said as he pulled my hand away.  
"But I wan-" I was swiftly interrupted when he kissed me softly.  
"Mm, that tastes even better!" I whispered when he pulled away.  
"Come on, I should get you back." He said as he started leading me to his bike.

**AN: Well, this is just a bit of filler. I've actually had people start following, and I've been able to think of stuff, so I'm working on it! This was just something to hold you guys over. THANK YOU! Also, sorry for all the updates, I was re reading and realized I had some editing to do!**


	3. Jacob Chapter 1

**AN: So as I already stated, I've started getting followers, which has inspired me to actually finish the second chapter, and now write a third. Chapter 2 was honestly just filler to keep you guys reading while I decided what the plot would be, because I don't know about you guys but books that the plot is "Oh! They're in love!" Have been losing my attention lately, ANYWAY! I'm sure I've already lost some of you, and I'm sure that those of you who are still reading are begging me to shut up so you can read. One question, I need to change the title, any ideas? *light bulb* what do you guys think about Wolf Girl? Yes, No? Let me know!**

Jacob Chapter 1

Due to recent Imprint mind control-ness, Nessie knew about the imprint, and we had been together for about two months. I was also "pulling an Edward" as Bells called it, and had been sneaking into Nessie's room at night to spend the night, pretty much every night since I told her. Although, I don't really know if I can call it sneaking since everyone in the house knew it, and they all, minus Edward, were willing to let it slide.

I didn't expect this night to be any different as I climbed the tree up to her window and knocked softly on it. I watched as Nessie stood and opened the window, it didn't take long for me to notice something was wrong. When she opened the window I saw tears running down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong babe?" I said pulling her into a close hug.  
"We're moving to West Virginia." She said starting to sob.  
"What's in West Virginia?" I asked trying to remember where it was.  
"Jake, I'm happy here." She continued ignoring my question. "You're here. I was going to start High School next week! They just decided this today!"  
"Why the sudden change? I though the plan was to stay in Forks for another year." I wondered out loud.  
"Someone asked Grandpa if he was really 35 today. People are starting to notice that something isn't normal about our family." Her voice was muffled because she had hid her face in my chest. "Dad says we're normally long gone by now, but we stayed because of me and mom."  
I gently pulled her to the bed, lay down and pulled her close to me.  
"Jake, I'm going to miss you so much!" she cried. I sat up abruptly.  
"Whoa, what are you talking about? What makes you think I'm not coming?" I asked. "Did, did someone say I wasn't allowed to come?" I asked expecting Edward.  
Nessie sat up, "No. No one said anything like that. Jake, calm down. I just, I don't know, I didn't think you would _want_ to come." She explained.  
"Well, honestly, I don't want to leave the reservation, I don't want to see West Virginia, but I do want to be with you."  
She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Really Jake?"  
"Yeah really. What do you think I'm crazy? Why would I not want to be with you?"  
"So, are you going to go to High School with me?" She asked hopefully.  
"Do you want me to?" I asked secretly hoping for a no.  
"Well, kind of. I mean, you don't have to."  
I smiled and kissed her softly. "Yes I will."  
She instantly lit up. "Great! It's called St. Albans High School! I'm going to go tell mom."  
"So, where in West Virginia?" I asked  
"This teeny tiny town called Jefferson."

* * *

After a few days of tossing things around in my head, I knew I had to tell my dad. I couldn't just run out on him again.  
"Hey Dad." I said sitting next to him on the couch.  
"Hey Jake, going to see Nessie today?" He asked  
"I don't know, maybe later tonight, I thought you and I could hang out today." I said looking over at him. He gave me an odd look. "Maybe we could go fishing or something."  
"It's too late now Jake, the fish aren't biting. Have I taught you nothing?" He teased. I chuckled.  
"Your right Dad. I do know better than that." I looked down at my hands. "Listen Dad, the Cullens' are umm, their moving, to West Virginia."  
Billy nodded, I was pretty sure he knew what was coming, but I had to finish.  
"Obviously Nessie will be going with them, and um" I sighed, I've left home plenty of times, why was this so hard? "I've already talked to Edward and Carlisle and their cool with it, so I'm going to go with them."  
Billy nodded. "Well, I knew you would move out eventually, even before everything with the Cullens and the Pack happened."  
"Hey Dad, I just need to apologize, for running out on you without saying anything. I'm not sure why I did. Well, I mean, I know why I left, but I don't know why I didn't say anything to you. You didn't deserve it." I said looking at him.  
"When do they leave?"  
"In a week." I said scratching my forehead. "I will probably stay here for another week or two, just to sort things out with Sam and Leah. Plus Nessie doesn't want people at the High School to know that we knew each other in Washington. She says they'll think I'm a stalker, or abusive or something"  
"Well then, Sunday morning we're going fishing." He said with a smile. "And Jake, don't wait too long to marry that girl. I want to be at your wedding." He said with a smile, he started to wheel himself to the door. "I'm going to go check on Sue."  
"I'll go with you. I need to tell Seth and Leah." I pushed him out the door and down the street.  
"So, Sue huh?" I asked teasingly.

* * *

"Okay, I totally get it! No big deal." Seth said cheerfully  
"Really?" I asked hopefully. "Man that is such a relief."  
"Yeah, let me just tell my mom! But Jake, I'm not going to high school. I doubt it will be any less boring this time around." He said as he walked to the house.  
I looked over to Leah who was frowning. "Seth." She called. "Get back here."  
Seth turned around. "What Leah? You don't have to come if you don't want to."  
"Seth." I said exasperatedly, this is exactly what I feared. "Listen, you can't come."  
"What? Why? Jake. We're a pack. A pack doesn't just split up. I'm coming with you." He said looking at me like I was an idiot. I looked to Leah desperately for help.  
"Seth, what if..." she looked to the wet grass as if it would give her the words to say apparently it gave no answers.  
"Jake you're going to need me aren't you?" he asked turning to me.  
"Well yeah, I always need my second in command."  
"Then it's settled. I'm coming with you, I'm going to go tell Mom."  
Leah frowned at me as he walked towards the house.  
"What?"  
"You know I'm starting college next semester. Who's going to take care of my mom if Seth is living with you and those lee- the Cullens?"  
"Well, your Mom's a big girl. Plus I think there's a little more than friendship going on between her and my Dad. He 'checks in on her' every day." I said using air quotes.  
"What?" Leah gasped outraged; she turned to the house and started to run. "Mom! I need to talk to you!"

* * *

"Jacob, I don't understand why you don't use the front door." Nessie said as she opened the window that night. "I mean, everyone knows what is and isn't going on."  
"Umm," I teased "cuz this is a lot more fun!" I said before kissing her. "You look great tonight." I said with a smile. She was wearing very short grey shorts and a yellow tank top.  
"I normally don't sleep in these, but I just get to hot with you in here." She explained. I raised my eyebrows suggestively. Nessie laughed and threw a pillow at me, which I let fall to the floor.  
"You're a dork."  
I pulled her close to me and hugged her.  
"I have to start packing tomorrow, which means a big day, so I need to get to sleep." She said as she climbed into the massive bed.  
"You know, if your dad didn't want my coming over, he could just give you a smaller bed."  
"Shhh!" She said putting a finger over my lips. "He'll hear you!" She whispered, holding back laughter. "Now, I need to get to sleep." She said matter of factly as she rolled over.  
I reached out and took an auburn curl in between my forefinger and thumb, as I wrapped it around my finger I whispered "Hey Ness?"  
"Mmhmm?" She replied sleepily.  
"I'm going to have to come to Jefferson a couple of weeks after you." I said gently.  
"What?" she asked turning around  
"I have stuff with the pack that I have to sort out, but then I will come. I promise." She gave me a little frown and kissed me.  
"Okay." She said as she snuggled close to me. "I'll miss you though. You know that. Right?" She asked tilting her head up to look at me.  
"Yes. And I will miss you."  
"Hey Jake, after this, I never want to be away from you." She said with a big yawn.  
"Me too Ness." I mumbled as she fell asleep.


	4. Nessie Chapter 3

Nessie Chapter 3

We left Forks on Saturday; it was really depressing seeing the big house all empty. Grandpa Charlie was there to help load the boxes into the moving truck; not that we needed the help, to be honest Grandpa slowed us down, but when mom called him and told him we were moving he insisted on coming over to help us.  
We were going to drive to Jefferson, according to Google Maps it would take nearly two days, but dad assured me we could make it in a little over 16 hours. Either way, I wasn't looking forward to sitting in the car for that long. I may be half vampire, but I still don't like to sit very still for long periods of time.  
"Call me when you get there okay?" Jake said as I stood in front of dad's Volvo around five o'clock. I nodded as he took my cell phone out of my hand, "I got a cell phone yesterday, it has unlimited texting." He said passing my phone back to me. "I just put my number in there." I nodded.  
"Okay. You promise you'll be there in a week? And you'll start school as soon as you get there?"  
"Yes, I promise." He said leaning down to kiss me.  
"Ness?" My dad called, "Come on, get in the car, we need to leave."  
I hugged Jake, and felt him kiss the top of my head.  
When we crossed the border of Forks my cell phone vibrated in my pocket, it was a text from Jake.  
"I love you and I miss you already" I smiled and typed back.  
"I Love and miss you too."  
"Nessie, Nessie we're here." My mom said gently shaking me awake. I had fallen asleep around 11:30, Jake and I had been texting the whole time. I didn't really like texting him, it wasn't the same, but it would have to do.  
I looked at the time in the car, it read 9:00, and my phone said 12:00, so there was a three hour difference between West Virginia and Washington. I picked up my phone and called Jake, he picked up after four rings.  
"Hey, we're here." I said  
"Okay, good." He said with a yawn. "What time is it there?"  
"Noon." I replied  
"What does the house look like?"  
"I don't know, I'm still in the car. Uncle Jasper won't be here with the moving van for a couple more hours, so I was just going to stay in here and go back to sleep until he got here." When I said this my mom and dad got out of the car.  
"Well, get out, tell me what it looks like." he urged  
I stepped out of the car and smiled.  
"It's a little more closed up than the old house. It's two floors, but it's still really big. The bottom floor is pretty much all big windows, but the top floor isn't as open. And the garage is of course, huge. Oh and next to the house there is," I paused looking for the right word. "I guess it's a guest house."  
"Oh, that's for me and Seth." He said off handedly.  
"Seth? When is he coming?"  
"He's coming with me."  
"Nessie?" My mom called "Why don't you go pick your room?"

* * *

"Hey! New girl!" I turned, "Do you have somewhere to sit?" A dark haired girl asked. I looked over to the corner table where my parents, aunts and uncles were sitting.  
"Well those are my siblings over there, why?"  
"Oh, I just thought that since you were new you might want someone to sit by, but if you have siblings, you'll probably want to sit by them." She said with a shrug. I looked back to the table in the corner.  
"Well, if you're offering, I wouldn't mind sitting by you. I'm the baby of the family, and well, I get treated like it." I said with a smile.  
"Take a seat then." She said pulling out the chair next to her, I sat down with my tray of jell-o, mashed potatoes and chicken fried steak.  
"My name is Bree, what's yours?" She asked looking over at me. Bree had a hair cut similar to Aunt Alice's, but Bree didn't spike hers and she had long side bangs.  
"Nessie."  
"Nessie? Is that short for something?" when she asked this I sighed.  
"Renesmee. It's a combination of my grandmas' names. Is Bree short for something" Bree nodded closing her eyes.  
"Bryce."  
"Bryce? Isn't that…" I stopped figuring she got asked that a lot. "Where do you get Bree from Bryce?"  
"When I was about seven I decided I didn't want a boy's name so I wrote my name down and I noticed B-R-Y could be Bree."  
"So how do you spell it?"  
"Bry."  
"So, I'm sure you get it all the time, but well, Bryce is a boy name, isn't it." I stated.  
"Yeah," she said with a bit of a sigh, "My parents wanted a boy, and only had boy names planned, so, they went with what they had."  
I pushed the food around on my plate, I looked up as Bry pulled a disgusted face.  
"You're not actually going to eat that are you? Because I'm pretty sure that all the food here is poisoned." She said sounding fairly serious.  
"That bad?" I asked as I looked at the red tray. As Bry nodded the bell rang.  
"Hey, what do you have next?" she asked.  
"Umm, English with Neers." I said checking my schedule.  
"Me too, why don't you walk with me?" She offered as she stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulder. As she stood up I noticed that she was wearing purple skinny jeans, black high top converse, and a black shirt similar to an "I love NY" shirt but instead of "NY" it had a picture of a dinosaur.  
''Hey cool shirt!" I said with a smile.  
"Thanks, it's kind of random, but it's my favorite." She said with a smile.

In English I sat next to Bry, about halfway through she slipped me a note.

**So, where you from New Girl?****  
**_This small town in Washington called Forks._**  
****So your family is one of those that just love small towns?** I smiled as I read this.**  
**_Ha ha you could say that._**  
****So did you have a boyfriend back in Forks?**  
_Nope, I never really got into the whole boyfriend thing. You?_ I felt a little bit guilty lying, but Jacob and I had agreed that if people didn't know we knew each other in Washington that it would be best.**  
****Nope, I dated this guy Issac for a couple of months last year, but he wasn't right for me so I broke it off.**  
_Well, I guess that's best if it wasn't right._**  
****Yeah. So what do you like to do?**  
_I love reading. I know it's kind of nerdy, but I've been reading almost as long as I can remember._**  
****Me too! What kind of books do you like?**  
_Jane Austen is one of my favorite authors. You?_**  
****Wow, you're a smarty pants. I personally love Harry Potter.**  
_I've read those, their pretty good!_**  
****So tell me about your family.**  
_Well, we're all adopted, like I already said I'm the baby. Most of us are adopted from two different families the Cullen's and the Hale's, except for Bella, her last name is Swan, she is the brunette with long hair. There's Jasper and Rosalie, their Hales and their the blondes. Then there's Emmet, Edward, Alice and me and we're Cullens. Emmet's the big one and Edward is the one that has kind of reddish hair, Alice is the shorter one._**  
****Wow, that's pretty cool. So mind if I ask you something?**  
_Go ahead._**  
****Are some of them… together? Because I think I have Drama with Edward and Bella, and they looked pretty, well, together.**  
_Yeah, Bella and Edward are together, Emmet and Rosalie are together and Alice and Jasper are together._**  
****Doesn't that freak your parents out?**  
_Well, none of them are blood related and our parents just kind of figure that if they were meant to be, then they were meant to be._**  
****I'm going to be honest, that's a little weird. So you're the only single one?**  
Again, I felt guilty that I had to lie about Jacob. _I don't feel like it's too weird, I'm pretty much used to it. Yeah I am the only single one, it's not really that big of a deal though. Tell me about your family._**  
****My parents are kind of strict; they run this little convenience store just inside of town. I have no siblings; we have a black lab named Lucy though. It's pretty awesome that our girl dog gets a girl name and I get stuck with I guy name.**

As I started to write my response the final bell rang.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you Nessie, see you tomorrow?" Bry said as she stood up. I smiled  
"Yeah! It was nice meeting you too!" I said as we started walking out of the classroom together  
"Do you want to meet me by the front office and we can hang out before the first bell rings? I mean, my bus gets here pretty early, when does yours get here?"  
"Oh, I ride with my siblings, we'll be here pretty early too."  
"Cool" she said smiling "See you tomorrow morning then?"  
"Yeah!"


End file.
